Undercover Love Story
by Cammygrl
Summary: A rival is after Sammy and her daughter, Crystal. They need to go undercover as a completely different family, but who does Sammy's dad add as an accessory to the broken family? Please, enjoy! R&R! xoxo Cammygrl
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy, or Casey (who's not in this story, **_**yet**_**) but I do own Crystal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover Love Story<strong>

**Prologue  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I used to try not to think about him. <strong>But it was so hard. Every time I look at Crystal, I think of him. She has his beautiful brown, chocolate eyes, that I could never resist. Those eyes were what convinced me to conceive her, after all.

I thought that after the breakup, I'd never have to see him again.

_Ever._

But my dad brought him back into my life. At the time, I didn't know whether I was lucky, or unfortunate, whether I wanted him to leave, or stay.

All because of one undercover mission, I am where I am. And I'm happy.

I didn't know if I _wanted _to be happy, but apparently fate is stubborn.

Apparently, fate decided for itself.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I'm <strong>_**so **_**excited for this story! I want to try and finish 'You Look Good In Possessive' by this weekend, but you guys need to pressure me, okay? Push me as hard as you can.**

**Review! **

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	2. My Relationship Status

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy, or Casey, but I do own Crystal, Sammy's dad, and Christine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover Love Story<strong>

**My Relationship Status**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how he found us. <strong>I refused to go out with anyone, let alone him. Didn't he know how to let go? Apparently not, considering now he was hunting us down, according to my dad.

The three year old in my lap squirmed to be let down, so I placed her on the ground to play, "Samantha," my dad began, after a minute of silence. "Think of yourself; think of your daughter. You need to be put undercover." I nodded slowly, automatically. I was still having trouble processing this information he had given me. "We're going to have to change everything: your hair, your eye color, even your relationship status." When he said that, I stopped and looked up,

"What? Why should I have to change my relationship status?" he let out a puffy cheeked sigh.

"Samantha," He began to explain, slowly, like I was a kindergartner, "He's smart. Both of us know that. We have to change your relationship status, if he ever talked to you, then you would be able to say that you aren't single. He knows you'd never have a boyfriend. Let alone a fiance. He knows that you won't be with anybody, especially after-" He was cut off sharply by me.

"Don't _even _mention him. Just...don't. If it means that I have to change my relationship status, fine. I'll do it. But never, _ever,_ mention him_ again_." He swallowed, then nodded and led me and Crystal out of his office, to the undercover room. Apparently, I was sentenced to be a blonde with wavy hair, and gray eyes, while Crystal was a blonde with green eyes. I was getting my hair dyed, and permanently waved, when something hit me.

My dad said I need to change my relationship status...but with who?

I looked at my dad through the mirror, "Dad? Who am I changing my relationship status _with_, exactly?" he chuckled nervously,

"It's, actually a really funny story! Um, you know that.._guy_...that you..._know..._and...don't really like?" the confused look on my face said I had no _clue _who I was talking about. "Yeah...um, it's uh...Casey. And before you say anything, this is gonna work _great. _Think about it, you two know each other better then you know _yourselves, _so you can say that you've been together for _years, _which you _were _together for years until you broke up. So it'll work perfectly!" I began to object, but he walked away.

Maybe I should repeat that.

_He walked away._

I looked over at Crystal, who seemed to be having a great time getting her hair done, then the door opened. And my dad walked over with someone I thought I'd never have to see again, until now.

Casey Acosta.

The glare I gave my dad was horrible, wanting to ignore Casey though, I turned back, and let Christine (the woman who was working on my hair) do her magic.

* * *

><p>I kept a cautious eye on Casey the whole time he was being transformed. He still looked as great as he used to, the same reddish brown hair, the same well built, muscular frame and the same hypnotizing eyes. Every once and a while, he'd catch me staring, and toss me a wink and a smile.<p>

From what I could tell, Casey's hair was being dyed a sandy color, and he received green eye colored contacts; just like Crystal. Since Crystal was sitting in the chair next to him, he started talking with her, telling her jokes, and laughing at the jokes she told.

We were done being transformed (we got a new wardrobe, too. I hated mine, it consisted of short dresses with low cuts) we were taken to the condo where we'd be staying. Crystal was in Casey's arms, because that's what she'd asked for, so I was stuck with carrying both of our bags. When Casey offered to carry something, I immediately turned him down.

The condo was definitely modern, and despite the fact that there must've been 10 bedrooms in the house, my dad told me Casey and I had to put on a show day and night.

Which meant we had to sleep together.

In the same bed.

I swear I saw Casey hide a smile when he heard that, but immediately told myself I'd imagined it; there was no way Casey could still love me. The three of us looked around together, and the minute my dad left, all three of us started to get ready for bed.

Crystal was already asleep, so I lie her down in what she had claimed her bedroom, and went in search of pajamas. Only to find that my 'pajamas' only consisted of short-shorts and tank-tops. When Casey saw me staring like that, and he saw my worried face, he slipped his hand in mine, and whispered,

"You _know, _if you wanted, we could have a fight on the first night and I could sleep on the couch." I tried to ignore all of the sparks that sprinted up and down my arms, but it was a bit hard when I responded.

"No. It's-it's okay." Then grabbed a pair of shorts, and a tank-top, and went to change in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Casey was already in bed when I got back, so I climbed into bed with him, cuddled up in his arms, and told myself over and over that I couldn't fall for him again, we were only undercover. I was only doing what I should to protect Crystal, and myself. And Casey.<p>

But as we began to drift off to sleep, I couldn't help but think that maybe it wouldn't be _so _bad if we got back together...

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I just said 'I gotta finish 'You Look Good In Possessive'' but do you <strong>_**know **_**how much I **_**despise **_**just **_**leaving **_**prolouges like that? I despise it! **_**A lot! **_**I don't know **_**why, **_**I just do! I gotta work at it...sigh, back to the drawing board. :D**

**And XxSammyKeyesxX, I gotta say, you scared me there for a second. I seriously thought you were mad at me. Follow her example, go ahead. Yell at me. Push me. I **_**gotta **_**finish that story... :D**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	3. Fights, Flashbacks, and Flowers

**Disclaimer: Even though they have different names, that doesn't mean I own them. I promise. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover Love Story<strong>

**Fights, Flashbacks, and Flowers**

* * *

><p><strong>Today was the first day as the Swifts. <strong>My dad had made our 'last name' Swift because Crystal was obsessed with Taylor Swift, and he said it'd be easier for her to go along if she could have the name of her favorite singer. While she was named Taylor, Casey was Tony, and I was Paris.

I looked over at the clock, and saw it was 2:00. AM. A very familiar dream had woken me up; tears were running down my face and onto Casey's bare chest. Shoving them away, I recalled the dream once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback Begins:<strong>_

_Five minutes. He'd be back in five minutes, I kept telling myself, but as every second ticked closer, he didn't come. Where was he? He wouldn't leave us, would he? He wouldn't leave his fiance, and his baby, would he? I looked over at Crystal Acosta, our daughter, who had been crying the whole time throughout the fight, as if she knew that we were both unhappy, and wanted to fix that. I didn't even remember what we were fighting _about, _and I just wanted him to come home so that I could apologize, tell him I never meant to say any of the things I'd said. The only problem was he wouldn't come back. He never took this long to come back._

_Out of all the fights we'd had, it'd never been _this _severe, _this _hard to deal with. The door opened, and I shot up from my seat on the couch, and waited for him to come find me, like he always did. The minute I saw him, I regretted ever wishing for him to come home. His button up shirt was buttoned up incorrectly, he had lipstick stains on his neck, and the collar of his shirt, his hair was rumpled up, and he smelled _heavily _of beer and perfume._

_I almost couldn't believe it._

_Yet, right in front of me, I had living proof._

_He'd cheated on me._

_Despite the tears running down my cheeks, I shoved him towards the door, "I can't believe you cheated on me!" I screamed. He shakily regained his balance, then in a voice that was definitely slurred, he answered,_

_"I don remeber wha happenddd..." I couldn't control the tears that flowed by the buckets down my cheeks now._

_"Leave." I pointed to the door, "And _never _come back. I _never _want to see you again. I _hate _you, and you aren't _ever _allowed to see me, _or _my daughter _again._" the shocked expression on his face did nothing to me, when he saw that I was serious, he staggered towards the door and left. _

_I closed the door behind him, and walked back to Crystal, "I'm sorry, Sweetie." I said when I had her wrapped in my arms. "I'm sorry that men are such jerks." Then cried myself to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>Casey called many times, he even had the nerve to come over to my apartment and try to <em>talk _to me. But nothing he said could allow me to even _think _about changing my mind. I finally moved apartments so that he wouldn't know where I was, and changed my phone number as well. _

_It worked._

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

><p>Tears poured heavier than ever when I looked at the man next to me. The one who cheated on me, the one who now thought he could come back into my life.<p>

I turned on my side so that my back was facing him, and tried to control my tears. A voice in my ear shook me a bit, "Hey...hey..." Casey wrapped his arms around me, "What's wrong? What happened?" I pulled myself from his arms, and wrapped my arms around myself, letting the tears run faster down my cheeks.

"You. Y-you..." He stopped, waiting for me to finish, he pulled me into his arms, but this time, held tight so I couldn't escape.

"Sammy?" He whispered into my ear.

He wasn't supposed to call me that. I wasn't Sammy now, I was Paris, and calling me Sammy could severe the whole operation. He knew that.

When I gave him a dangerous look, he sighed, then corrected himself, "_Paris_, what's wrong?" I rested my head against his shoulder, and whispered simply,

"Just a bad dream. It's nothing." then pulled away, and turned back to my position as before.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" He asked, trying to turn me around, but then stopped, and when I turned to look at him, a look of recognition had drafted his whole face.

"Are you...did you...dream about, that night?" The look on my face said it all; I turned my face away, and looked out the window at the moon, which was shining down on both me and Casey generously, showing off Casey's abs nicely considering he wasn't wearing a shirt. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I didn't cheat on you. I swear. We...we don't have to talk about it, but...I just thought you should know that." he pulled the blankets back over us, and lie down to sleep.

"If you didn't cheat on me, then why did you come home like that?" I blurted out, he sat back up hesitantly before speaking.

"It was after the fight," He began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback Begins:<strong>_

_Casey Acosta walked into the bar, only intending to get a drink after the blowout fight with his fiance. He sat down next to a woman in a purple fluffy skirt, and a matching low-cut shirt. He ordered a beer, then just sat. She spoke up, "You okay, there? You sure don't look it." glancing over, he sighed, before explaining,_

_"I got into a useless fight with my fiance over..._something..._and I left. I'm starting to think I shouldn't have." the bartender handed him a bottle of beer, and Casey tossed a 10 dollar bill in the general direction of her._

_"Yeah, those are the worst kind. The useless ones, I mean." The woman continued, "I'm Miranda, by the way." she reached out to shake his hand, and his bigger one grasped her smaller one, surprised by her strength._

_"Casey." She smiled when they both pulled their hands away, and responded,_

_"Well, Casey. I think you need to give your fiance some time to cool off before going back. _Especially _if it was a useless fight." he ran his hand though his hair._

_"Well, yeah, maybe. But I don't want her to have to take care of Crystal by herself." The confused look on her face reminded him that she didn't know who his month old daughter was, "Crystal's our daughter." he added. Her eyebrows raised up,_

_"Not to be critical, but you guys work _fast _doncha?" he forced a small smile, then pulled out his wallet again,_

_"Maybe. But Crystal's the best thing along with Sammy that's ever came into my life. Sammy's amazing with her." he showed her a picture of his pride and joy._

_"Sammy's your...fiance, right?" He nodded, then shoved his wallet back into his pocket, and downed the rest of his beer. A man with big muscles, and lots of tattoos approached them, "Daniel!" Miranda exclaimed, placing her lips on his for a few seconds before pulling away. "Casey, this is Daniel, my boyfriend, Daniel this is Casey, the latest victim of all my talking." Casey and Daniel both smiled before shaking hands, another man stepped up, and Miranda's smile faded, "and this is Dylan, Daniel's brother." Dylan simply glared at Casey, and Miranda said goodbye to Casey, and her and Daniel walked out of the bar._

_Dylan took the stool Miranda had previously occupied, and after ordering a beer, turned to face Casey, who had just ordered another one for himself as well. "Stay away from my brother's girlfriend, you got that?" Casey held up his hands,_

_"Dude, you need to _relax, _okay? I _have _a fiance, and I have no intention of losing her, _or _cheating on her, okay?" Dylan glared at him once again, then went back to watching the football game._

* * *

><p><em>Casey Acosta woke with a pounding headache. Forcing his eyes open, he realized he was in his car, in front of his apartment building. He forced his memory to work, and as the wheels began to spin in his head, he realized Dylan had set him up to look like he cheated on Sammy.<em>

_But he didn't know her._

_Sammy would listen, after all, she did love him. But after being kicked out of his own apartment, by his own fiance, and forbidden to ever see his daughter or love, he began to wonder:_

_If she loved him, why didn't she listen?_

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

><p>I was stunned. Silence enveloped us, "That's why I didn't cheat on you." he whispered, then lie back down, turned his back on me, and closed his eyes to sleep.<p>

Yet there was no way I'd be able to sleep; not after what Casey had just told me. The tears I thought I wouldn't see again came back to visit. "Casey." I whispered, but he didn't turn to listen. I suddenly didn't care about the undercover operation, I cared about Casey. "Casey!" Then I broke down, crying so hard that Casey turned, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh...It's okay...I'm right here." Eventually, the crying ceased, and he kissed my forehead, "It's okay." I looked up at him, and he stroked his hand up and down my arm. "It's okay. I promise." He whispered one last time, coaxing me back into a soft sleep...

* * *

><p>Waking up again, it was 9:00. Casey still had both arms around me, but Crystal sat on top of him now. "Daddy," She whispered, and he turned his head from looking at me, to her, "How I draw da flower?" he reached for the clipboard, drew something, then showed it to her.<p>

"Is that good?" He inquired, watching her eyes widen in amazement, and her head bobbed up and down. I nuzzled my head closer into the crook of Casey's arm; when he saw I was awake, he smiled, kissed my forehead and said, "Hey," I pulled myself closer, and kissed his lips vigorously.

"Eww!" Crystal squealed, forcing us to pull away, and look at her. She crawled closer and snuggled up against Casey. "Daddy..." She whined, he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"C'mon, baby. Let's go get some breakfast, hmm?" She jumped off Casey, grabbing her drawing supplies, and ran towards the kitchen. He grabbed my hand before I could slide out of bed, "You're okay, right? 'Cause we can take it slower if you want." I squeezed his hand, and rested my head against his shoulder.

"No. This is good." He stood, then helped me up, and wrapped an arm around my waist,

"Good. 'Cause I like this better." we passed Crystal, who was drawing at the dining table, and headed straight towards the kitchen. We separated hands and pulled out the eggs, a pan, the bread, and the jelly. But before we began to cook, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled his lips down to mine.

Our lips moved sensationally, and his hands slid to either side of me, down to where he stopped at either side of my waist. I stood on my tip toes and pressed harder, and when we pulled away, it was only because of oxygen. I let my heels fall back down as I caught my breath, and he pressed his forehead to mine, whispering, "We need more time to do that." I nodded in agreement, then remembered.

"She needs to be in kindergarten! I forgot!" I placed hands on either side of my head, and he leaned down and kissed my nose,

"She'll be dressed in 5 minutes. Just make her some toast to go, we'll eat when we get back." I popped the bread into the toaster, impatiently waiting, when it was done, I quickly buttered it, jellied it, then cut it on a diagonal, and gave it to the waiting little girl.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the school, somehow, Crystal had managed to stay clean with Casey's help, but either way, we must have seemed crazy to rush through the halls of the school to the kindergarten considering Casey was wearing sweats and a shirt, and I was wearing a tank and short shorts.

We got her checked in despite the weird looks, kissed her goodbye, then Casey drove us back to the apartment. But by the time we got inside, neither of us were thinking of food. We were thinking (and doing) of kissing. I pulled away long enough to pull harder on his hand towards the bedroom, where we proceeded to make up for lost time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So here's the next chapter, which seems so <strong>_**long **_**on my document, but knowing FF, it's gonna shorten it, and gonna put me in a bad mood. :( Although it IS like, more than 2,000 words...;D  
><strong>

**So you got two flashbacks, some Cammy, you know their undercover names...and the next chapter should be up soon. **

**Could you **_**be **_**any happier?**

**I hope not. :D**

**How about you make ME happy now, and review?**

**Also, if you guys have any guy names for the letters 'E, F, O, P, U, V and Y' please tell me them! My guy list of names is almost done! :D**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	4. Harsh Words and Kisses

**Disclaimer: Really? You guys know who I own and don't own...**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover Love Story<strong>

**Harsh Words and Kisses**

* * *

><p><strong>Casey and I spent the day kissing, trading off with the remote, and occasionally stopping to make, and eat some food together. <strong>At 12:30, Casey went to pick up Crystal from school, and came back with 2 pints of ice cream. "I _swear, _she conned me into it!" He exclaimed, looking at the small girl who hadn't said a word in his defense the whole time. I stood, picked up the small girl, and swung around in my arms. She giggled, and when I stopped swinging her, she latched onto me and rested her head against my shoulder. Interlacing my fingers with Casey, I pulled him towards the kitchen. I looked at the two flavors,

"For the record," I began, "I happen to know that you are a chocolate addict, and she, is a mint chocolate chip addict. Both of those flavors are here, which means that you must have had _some _part of this. Besides, where's your will power?" I asked. He nuzzled my neck, kissing it, and dropping his hands lower as if to convince me of his innocence. His kisses reached my lips, where he pressed a kiss, then pulled away, then pressed another kiss to my lips, and pulled away. Crystal, seeing us occupied, had climbed onto the counter using a chair, and was reaching for a bowl.

Casey grabbed her before she could fall, "Woah, woah. What do you think you're doing, huh?" she gave him a smothering look, causing him to point at her and look at me, "Look! _That's _what she did to me at the store! _That! _How can anybody say no to that?"

"It's called will power." I answered, reaching up and pulling out 3 bowls, I served Crystal, then Casey, then gave myself a mix that was twice as much as theirs.

And Casey noticed.

Glaring, he muttered, "I have no will power over _you _either." when I pulled away from a very convincing kiss. We finished our ice cream, put them in the freezer, and after _lots _of begging, Crystal convinced us to get dressed and take her to the park. I found a dress that ended mid thigh, the skirt part was green with pink flowers, and the top was white, and, alas, low cut. After I combed out my hair, and brushed my teeth, I went to find some shoes. But what I discovered made me scream.

Loud, and high.

Casey came running instantly, "What's wrong?" he asked, I pointed at the horrid sight: stilettos. And that was it. He sighed, wrapped his arms around me from the side, and whispered in my ear, "Do it for Crystal," I made a horrible face, but pulled out a pair anyway. When he saw what I was wearing though, he smiled in appreciation.

"You should probably get that smirk off your face right now." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, he kissed my exposed shoulder,

"Relax." he was wearing a button up shirt, and dark jeans with converse. "I'm just...appreciating." I gave him a look,

"If you'd _appreciate _all of your pieces intact for the next hour, then stop." he wrinkled up his nose and lead me by the hand out of our bedroom where Crystal sat impatiently on the couch. She gasped when she saw me,

"Mommy looks _pretty!_" she exclaimed, I sighed, and Casey grabbed Crystal into his arms and said,

"Let's go, princess."

* * *

><p>We walked to the park, which meant I had a firm grip on Casey's hand so that the other men knew I was his, and the other <em>women <em>knew he was mine. We arrived at the park, and 'Taylor' immediately ran off to play, leaving me and 'Tony' to walk around by ourselves. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist instead, he pulled me to him, and kissed my cheek.

I stopped, wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder. "Tony?" I whispered in his ear after a few seconds,

"Mhhmm?" he answered, draping his arms around me.

"I love you." I stated, then after a few seconds of silence, turned to face him. He had a big smile on his face when he responded,

"I love you, too. A lot." then swooped down and kissed me feverishly.

* * *

><p>We ended up going out to dinner that night; we were too tired to actually <em>make <em>dinner, so we went out for pizza and soda.

Which was sort of hard because both me and Casey wanted to go home, put Crystal to sleep, then go back to the bedroom.

We ordered half veggie and half cheese, plus 3 sodas. Casey and Crystal sat on one side of the booth, and I sat on the other. We finished our pizza, then we walked back home as the sun was setting. Crystal ran a little ahead, while Casey and I took it a bit slower; especially because my shoes were bothering me so much.

Eventually, I stopped, then one by one took my shoes off. Casey offered me a ride on his back so I took it, despite my jealous daughter. I don't remember falling asleep, but I guess I did, because the next thing I knew, Casey was carefully laying me down on our bed. "Casey?" I murmured, he tucked my hair back and kissed my lips, letting the kiss linger for a few seconds before pulling away.

He lie down with me, nuzzling my nose until our lips met again.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the doorbell. Casey was still asleep, as was Crystal. I glanced at the clock: 6:30. I slipped out of Casey's arms and went to answer the door. I opened the door and came face to face with him. The man I was undercover for: Rick.<p>

I blinked, my breathing heaved a bit, swallowing, I said, "Can I help you?" he looked me up and down with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah. You could help me _a lot._" I glared at him, and suddenly a very tired Casey was at my side and Rick's grin disappeared.

"You want something?" Casey asked, I snuggled up against Casey, and he wrapped his arms around me, Rick glared at Casey, but shook his head. "Didn't think so. Now get lost." The minute the door was closed, I grabbed Casey by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

"I love you,"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you like?<strong>

**Tell me in a review!**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	5. Nothing's Wrong

**Disclaimer: Really? You guys know who I own and don't own...**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover Love Story<strong>

**Nothing's Wrong**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if it was just me, but it felt like Rick was following us wherever we went. <strong>The whole time, I tried to assure myself; _we're undercover _because _of him. He'll know it's not us, I mean, before this, I'd never get a boyfriend. Now I have a 'fiance,' plus my hair is blonde, and my eyes are gray. I'm sure he's not following us. _I told myself, over and over and over.

I didn't tell Casey of my suspicions; I knew it'd only worry him. But I could tell he was worried about me. Especially after this morning. After Rick was gone, Casey and I went back to bed.

Sort of.

I couldn't sleep, so instead, I buried my head into his chest, and wrapped my arms around his waist. His arms wrapped around me, and he easily fell asleep a couple minutes while I just lie in bed, not able to fall asleep.

A half hour later, it was 7:00, so I pulled myself out of bed, and slipped through the halls to Crystal's bedroom. She was obviously exhausted from yesterday; it was clear she wouldn't be up any time soon. A pair of slid up and down my arms, causing me to shake a minute before I turned and saw Casey.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head and rested my head against Casey's chest again,

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

* * *

><p>After we dropped Crystal off at school, Casey took me out to breakfast, then we slowly walked back to the apartment, stopping occasionally to point something out, or just to kiss. We stopped at the park, and I swear I saw Rick talking to someone; occasionally glancing over in our direction.<p>

When we arrived back at the apartment, I shut down even more. I told Casey I was going to lie down for a little while. He studied me for a few seconds before replying, "Alright. Tell me if you need anything, okay?" I leaned up, kissed his lips, then pulled away.

"Okay." I agreed, then curled up in our bed, and just lie there. Judging by my sense of smell, I could tell Casey was making lunch. My eyes began to drift close slowly, and I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I was carefully woken up by Casey at 1:30. Crystal sat on top of me, looking at me expectantly, "Hey," Casey greeted me with a smile. Kissing my lips lightly, he helped me sit up, then handed me possibly the next best thing in the world.<p>

Spaghetti.

It wasn't that I loved spaghetti in _general _this much, but Casey learned how to make Anna's sauce, which is what made spaghetti so worth while in eating. He pulled my phone out of his pocket,

"Your dad called. He said it was crucial that you call him back as soon as possible." I waved him off through a mouthful of spaghetti, which was currently much more important than calling my dad back.

When my spaghetti was finished (more like _inhaled, _as Casey put) I called my dad back. He answered on the first ring, "Samantha? We've caught him. You don't need to be undercover anymore. But we need you here as soon as possible." I snapped my phone shut, shoved the stilettos onto my feet without a complaint, then went frantic looking for my car keys. Casey handed them to me,

"Where are you going?" he asked,

"They caught him!" I exclaimed happily, and the small, teasing smile on his face faded away. "What? What's wrong?" I inquired, he shook his head, lifted up Crystal, and began to walk towards the door.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I followed him out with a shrug, and drove us to the FBI agency in an amazing time.

My dad greeted us at the entrance, taking Crystal from Casey's arms, and shaking hands with him. He lead us to the interrogation room where Rick sat in an orange jump suit, and his hands were binded by handcuffs. Next to him was a man in a black suit, and a neon pink tie. Casey tugged at my hand a bit, his nose wrinkled up at the man in the horrible tie. "Sammy, you need to be careful." He whispered quickly, I gave him a funny look,

"What? For the guy with the weird tie? Casey, I assure you, he can't hurt me." he shook his head back and forth,

"Nuh-uh, Sam. Trust me, I know him. He's a jerk." he mumbled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips vigorously.

"Alright. I'll be careful." I whispered when I pulled away, he leaned down for another kiss, and our lips met once more before my dad snapped,

"Samantha! I don't have time for you two to make out! Casey, get over here. You're a lawyer, right?" I pulled away apologetically, but interwined our fingers. Casey led me to my dad, and looked through the window. Casey wrapped his arms from behind me and kissed my cheek. My dad handed Crystal to Shaya, then led me and Casey into the room. Rick's head shot up, and a smile formed on his face. Casey squeezed my hand, but I could see in his eyes that he was _mad._

Rick smiled at me, and winked, earning a glare from my dad and Casey. "Well, let's get started." My dad began, "Mr. Rick Corbel is here under charges. He was stalking my daughter, and my granddaughter which would leave him in jail for 10 years." Mr. Neon-Pink-Tie immediately countered,

"My client has nothing to say. Do you have evidence?" Casey stepped in.

"Video tapes show that he was watching her." My dad offered a smirk to Mr. Neon-Pink-Tie; a victory smirk. "Which still puts him under the charges," Casey added, Mr. Neon-Pink-Tie glared at him through his small eyes.

"Do you honestly think you're going to win this?" Casey narrowed his eyes, and his lips formed a tight line. Suddenly I couldn't stand it.

I needed out.

I needed to leave.

I tore my hand away from Casey's, and pushed myself out of the interrogation room.

I couldn't stand it.

* * *

><p><strong>Where <strong>_**have **_**I been? Reviewing on other peoples stories, (XxSammyKeyesxX, Bones, and Psych stories) sitting through BORING classes, watching movies, typing this up...*insert more excuses* **

**So I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I haven't been updating. :/ **

**But you guys can forgive and forget, right?**

**How about forgive and review?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	6. L O V E

**Disclaimer: Between me, and Wendelin Van Draanen, you guys can tell who owns who, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover Love Story<strong>

_**L O V E**_

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't stand the fact that I didn't know if Casey and I would still be together after all of this. <strong>

I couldn't stand that Rick stalked me.

I couldn't stand that my daughter couldn't lead a normal life, because of me.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

At all.

I plopped myself down on the bench and let the tears run free. I assumed Shaya had taken Crystal and Ashley (her daughter) to do something, like she always did when Crystal was with her. The door to the interrogation room re-opened, and Casey stepped out, looked around, and when he spotted me, raced over.

"What happened in there?" He asked the minute he was sitting next to me. The tears pushed more forcefully down my face, and I turned away from his questioning face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Then turned farther away from him.

"Sammy," He whispered, "Are you worried about our relationship?" I let the waterworks loose again, burying my face into his shirt.

"I...I don't _want _it to change. I..._hic_-_like _it this way!" He wrapped his arms around me,

"It's not _going _to change, okay? I promise. If it changes at all, it'll be because it's getting _better. _Because we're taking more steps forward, not backwards. Okay?" he wiped the tears from my face, and stood up again. "So? Let's go." He reached to help me up but I pulled back,

"I'm not going back in there." I whispered. He sat back down,

"What? Why not?"

"Because!" I exclaimed, "Because I hate the fact that Rick was stalking me _and _my daughter! I hate that my daughter can't lead a normal life, because of _me!_ I mean, what kind of mother _am _I, if I can't even protect my daughter! What does that show-" Casey cut me off by wrapping his arms around me, completely unkinking me.

"Sammy!" He exclaimed with a laugh, "What are you _talking _about? It's not your fault Rick's a stalker, it's his own fault! Most definitely not _yours!_ Plus, you're a _fantastic _mother, and Crystal _loves _you!" he hesitated before whispering, "_I _love you. You know?" I looked at him with need, desperation, but most of all, with love.

"I love you too, Casey." He nodded with a small smile,

"I know. Now, c'mon. They're waiting for us." he helped me up and led me back to the interrogation room, where he proceeded to open the door, allow me to go in, then followed me.

I clung to Casey's hand, not ever wanting to let go. My dad nodded in approval towards Casey, then went back to the subject at hand, "Rick Corbel will be put in jail for 10 years under the charges that he was stalking my granddaughter, and my daughter. Case closed." he called in for security, who took him away and locked him up.

Casey and I went off to the bathrooms and rinsed out our hair, then slipped out the colored eye contacts. Halfway through my wash, soap, rinse, repeat process, Shaya came in with Crystal. She helped her get out all the dye, then carefully removed the colored eye contacts. Shaya handed me a backpack, "Regular clothes," I hugged her tightly, and thanked her, changing out of the clingy dress, and into jeans in a New York minute.

When I finished changing, I waved goodbye to Shaya, and took Crystal outside to look for Casey. He was waiting for us in the hallway, on a bench, tapping his fingers against his jeans. When he saw us, he smiled, kissed me, then Crystal, and led us out of the FBI agency, and towards home.

_Home. _

Our home.

I never thought about how great our home seemed to me. Really, instead of just a place for us to sleep, and eat, it was _home. _It was _our home, _our place, our life.

Home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a bit short, I just needed to do this. :D In case you guys didn't know, 'In a New York minute' means fast, immediately. I learned that just today. I guess you really <strong>_**do **_**learn something new every day!**

**Go figure.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! This story should be finished up soon, so I can hit the 'complete' button! YAY! I love completing stories. It never fails to give me a warm feeling. :D**

**XxSammyKeyesxX, The first question you'll find out in this chapter. Rick is stalking Sammy and Crystal because he's obsessed with Sammy (which is why they're undercover), and you'll find out what the heck is going on in this chapter, now! I hope that answers everything, and I'm sorry that sometimes I'm not clear enough, I **_**need **_**to remember you guys can't read my mind! :D**

**Any mistakes are my cat's fault. He keeps stepping on the keyboard. :/  
><strong>

**My fluffy cat wants to know if you'll review for me...**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	7. Positive Shadows

**Disclaimer: Eh, could you guess? I don't own Sammy, or Casey. But I **_**do **_**own Crystal. And Rick.**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover Love Story<strong>

**Positive Shadows**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything was perfect. <strong>Now that Casey was in our life, my life changed drastically, for the better. We went back to being our normal selves, (which Casey loved a _lot _better) Rick was put in jail, Crystal went back to school, and Casey and I went back to work. After a few months of Casey switching off between our apartment, and his apartment, we finally decided to buy an actual _house _together.

Which, of course, proved to be tiring.

We found our perfect house after a month of searching. It had a spacious backyard, was pretty big, had 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a lounge, 2 offices, a kitchen, living room, dining room, and a garage connected to the house. We moved in a week after we had everything painted the way we liked it, and we were perfectly content.

So, now, it had been about 3 months after we moved into the house, so we were still adjusting a little. I was sitting on the edge of our bed, impatiently waiting for the last minute to tick slowly by. When the timer went off, I shot up and walked to the bathroom. I closed my eyes tight for a few seconds before opening one, then the other.

Positive.

I knew it. But _positive_? Could we handle another child? From downstairs, I heard Casey call up to me, and Crystal's small feet pad up the stairs after an evening together. I quickly cleaned up the bathroom and slipped out of the bedroom to meet them halfway. Casey kissed my lips,

"Hey. Watcha doing?" I quickly glanced around the hallway for an excuse. _Laundry,_

"I was just doing some laundry. Nothing exciting." he looked past my shoulders at the full basket, "I was just going to start. Just, now." he nodded in understanding, then scooped up the small girl from where she clung to my leg.

"C'mon. You need to go to bed." Then he carried the squealing girl to her bedroom to put her to sleep.

I needed out.

I needed to think, without distractions.

I found a sweatshirt, zipped it up, and met Casey in the hallway. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you later, okay?" He hesitated, but allowed me to go. I knew Casey was still wary from Rick, even if he was in jail, so sometimes Casey got a _little _overprotective.

Casually strolling through the dark neighborhood, the yellowish-orange lights eluminated my figure, stretching my shadows as far as the light would permit. What would Casey say, if he found out I was pregnant again? Did he _want _another child? Or did he only want Crystal? I sat on a bench, overwhelmed by my options, and held my head in my hands. About a half hour later, I stood up and made my way to the house. But as I inserted the key, and took a deep breath, something made me drowsy.

Chlorophom.

I was out in a New York minute.

**Well, here's the first chapter to the continuous! Sorry, I'm **_**all **_**about Casey and Sammy having kids. ;D Also, Rick found out about Sammy via newspaper, (she works for the FBI, remember?) then started asking her out/stalking her. Okayyy?**

**The next chapter will be up later today, (it'll be longer) and hopefully, so will some for my other stories.**

**Enjoy, and...don't review? (See, you guys have to do the opposite. Let's see if it works. ;D)**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	8. A Manilla Envelope

**Disclaimer: You guys know what I own and don't own...**

* * *

><p><strong>Quick AN: I replaced the other AN with a new chapter, so if you haven't read it, I suggest you do <strong>_**before **_**you read this one. It'll make more sense that way. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover Love Story<strong>

**A Manila Envelope**

* * *

><p><strong>Sammy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I woke up to dark, blackness. <strong>I figured that's how everyone wakes up when kidnapped, so I didn't think much of that. It was what I was laying on that confused me. It felt like I was in a bed, but this bed felt so..._comfortable. _I didn't like it. I didn't have Casey's warm, comforting arms around me, and in the occasion that the bed went up against Casey, Casey won. Always.

I sat up, and let my eyes adjust to the dark. I was in a small room with a bed, a door, and me. That's it. No window, dresser, closet, nothing. I walked to the door, and tried it. Surprisingly, it opened.

Time to see what's out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>She said she was going for a walk. <strong>Yet, I knew, something was wrong. The minute we had came home, she'd rushed out of our bedroom, and made an excuse that she was doing laundry.

She still wasn't back, and I was getting worried. I called her, only to find she'd left her cell phone on the nightstand. I searched the bedroom, then the bathroom. The bedroom contained nothing suspicious, and, at first, neither did the bathroom. Until I found the positive pregnancy stick.

I didn't know what to make of it, of course, I was ecstatic, but where was Sammy? When the clock struck 10:00, I called her dad and asked him to look for her, seeing as I had Crystal. He came back a half hour later reporting he found nothing, except her keys in the outside lock to the front door. He quietly searched the house, the backyard, yet found nothing.

Her dad declared it an investigation at 1:00 AM. I was worried enough about her, so I asked Shaya if Crystal could stay with her until the whole mess was straightened out. Shaya picked up Crystal, and Zack, their dad and I got to work trying to figure things out. "Crystal and I went to the zoo today, but Sammy stayed behind because apparently she wasn't feeling well. She didn't call at all, so I figured she was fine, but when she came home, she made an excuse about doing the laundry when she came out of our bedroom. She said she was going to take a walk, and I put Crystal down, then searched our bedroom, and the bathroom, and found a positive pregnancy stick. Then I tried to _call _her, 'cause no doubt, she was probably freaking out, but she didn't answer. You know the rest. I called you, you couldn't find her..." I explained when asked by Sammy's dad, Arron.

He ran his fingers a few times through his hair, then said, "There's no such thing as a perfect crime. Whoever took her must have left _something _behind." Then led us outside. We searched around the house, until his phone rang. When he hung up, he looked furious.

"I know who did this." He eyed me, "You're definitely not going to like it." I motioned for him to continue. "I have just been informed that Rick has escaped from jail." My nostrils flared, I almost punched the wall, but Zack grabbed both my wrists before I could. Suddenly Arron's eyes sharpened immensely, he pushed past us, reached down, and picked something up.

A manila envelope.

**Wow. I suck. I just promised a longer chapter, and this is, like, one _word _longer, if at all. :( Sorry... And sorry this took so long. I kept getting distracted. First I got distracted by some science work, then I went to the store and bought a pineapple (Shawn! Psych!) and a coconute popsicle (I don't care if a blizzard is going on outside, anytime is the right time for a popsicle.) then back to science...then I finished typing this up. Finally.**

**Review, please? And update/post, too guys. I mean, **_**seriously.**_

**xoxo**

**CG**


	9. Needs Overwrite Wants

**Disclaimer: Hm...You guys know. If you don't, I suggest you read the Sammy Keyes series, and go see a neurologist.**

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover Love Story<strong>

**Needs Overwrite Wants**

**Casey's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>We all sat in silence, staring at the manilla envelope. <strong>After a few seconds, Arron slipped his fingers to the small, metal tab that kept it closed. His fingers hovered over it before quickly, yet efficiently opening the envelope. He reached inside, and pulled out a piece of paper: it was folded numerous times, so the only thing we could see was the white outside of the note.

He handed it to me, "You're her boyfriend. You should open it." he whispered quietly. We all wanted her back: as a sister, as a daughter, as a girlfriend. We were all willing to do whatever it took to get her back, even if it meant going to extreme measures.

My hands shook as I hastily, but carefully opened the note. Inside, in sloppy, but legible (to guys anyway) handwriting, was the note:

* * *

><p><em>I've got her, you don't<em>

_Because she is mine, not yours_

_How will you find her?_

* * *

><p>A disgusted look rested on Arron's face, "A haiku? Really?" I glared at him,<p>

"That's all you think about? Sammy's _gone _and all you think about is the stupid haiku." tossing the note on the ground, I turned around and took a few steps away from them. Running my fingers through my hair, I looked out into the street, where Sammy had walked hours ago, thinking.

I reached into my pocket and fingered the engagement ring, _Where are you, Sammy?_

* * *

><p>Zack drove. He weaved the car through the obstacles, and tried to ignore the silence. Arron sat up front, next to his son, while I sat in the back, brooding in a mad way. I looked out the window at the trees, and ran the past few hours events through my mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Starts<strong>

* * *

><p><em>We drove to the lab to get everything tested; the fingerprints, the dirt on the envelope, everything. I sat in a chair, watching the forensics run around like the world was ending, watched them test for results so that they could find Sammy. <em>My _Sammy._

_When they found time, one person after another would come up to me with their sympathy, and promises that they would find her. That's all I wanted. Was for Sammy to be safe, and found. _

_I sat in the cold, hard chair for 46 minutes before the head of forensics, Nathen, ran up to me, explaining he had the test results. "You were right about it being Rick, I also have a location from the dirt. It wasn't your house's dirt. It was dirt from the Vista Ridge." I shot up from the uncomfortable chair, thanked him immensely, and called for Zack and Arron. Nathen re-explained everything, and it wasn't long before we were in the car, on our way to the cabin up at Vista Ridge._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Ends<strong>

* * *

><p>Zack pulled up to the cabin, no sound was coming from it, no lights were on, no car parked out front. I was out of the car before it stopped moving, both men following me up the steps to the cabin. Before they could stop me, I tried the door, and when it didn't open, I kicked the door open hastily. Zack and Arron pulled out their guns, and searched the house, with me following them, my eyes hoping for any sign of Sammy.<p>

Nothing.

"She's not here." I whispered, once we'd searched the whole house, I grunted in frustration. "I _hate _him." I slid down against the wall, and dropped my head in my hands, but was up in a jiffy when I heard Zack call us from the other side of the cabin.

We ran over, and there, on the floor, lie Sammy's clothes.

Her sweatshirt, her jeans, her shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat in the passenger seat, arms crossed, face stained with tears. We were traveling somewhere, Rick would never tell me where, 'just somewhere,' he'd say. I'd been kidnapped a few times, and I hated it. But this, <em>this <em>was the worst of all. The previous events flashed through my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Starts<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I walked through the halls cautiously. It was dark, still night, no lights lit up the hallways like they could at home. I felt my way along the hallway until I ran into something.<em>

_Someone._

_Rick._

_He smiled greedily at me, and flicked on the light, "Hello, Darling." tears slipped down my cheeks, one, by one, by one, by one. He reached over, and brushed a few locks of hair back, they had stuck to my face due to the tears. "Well. I didn't know you ever cried," He mused, "I thought you were supposed to be very tough." The droplets of water went faster; two, by two, by two, by two. He pulled my emotionally fragile body down the hallway, down a flight of a stairs, and through a door, where his car was. "Don't worry. I left your ex-boyfriend a note." _

_He shoved me into the passenger's seat, squeezed himself in too, and locked it. He climbed over me, placing a kiss on my cheek, (earned a slap) then pulled out of the garage. "He's not my ex-boyfriend. He _is _my boyfriend and he _will _find you." He glanced over at me with amusement,_

_"Really? He'll always be your boyfriend? What about when he finds out you're pregnant." I was a bit shocked, which temporarily slowed me down from answering._

_"Casey loves me." I whispered, and Rick scoffed, but didn't say anything. He drove for about an hour before pulling up to a cabin. _

_"We'll be staying here for the night, before we go to Santa Louisa." He yanked me up the steps, undid the door, and took me to a room. He shoved me into it, "We leave early tomorrow. There are clothes in there." He pointed to the closet, then left, and locked the door behind him. No window, a locked door...I wasn't getting out anytime soon._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning: 5:30<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The clothes were horrible. I finally changed into one of the dresses in there. It was better than the tight short-shorts and the tight tank tops. The dress was short, (<em>above _mid-thigh) strapless, v-necked, and tight all at the same time. When I stumbled out of the room, Rick smiled, then attempted to hold my hand. I yanked back, and leered to the left a bit (away from him) he grabbed my arm and led me to the car, where he shoved me inside, and we started driving again._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Ends<strong>

* * *

><p>I wanted Casey back. I wanted Crystal back. I wanted the baby I was knocked up with. I wanted a whole family again.<p>

Scratch that, I _needed _Casey back. I _needed _Crystal back. I _needed _the baby I was knocked up with. I _needed _a whole family again.

I needed.

Now.

**Well, just like I promised, a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but it is a bit longer than the other ones...**

**I **_**really **_**wanna see this weeks Psych...Shawn's gonna be in the hospital. ;D**

**Also, sorry, I've never really written a haiku before...hope it satisfies you guys!  
><strong>

**Anyway, review...please?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


End file.
